harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение:Римус Люпин
Брат Ромул Какой такой намёк может быть в том, что Ромул убил своего брата Рема? Кто из близких убивает Римуса? Да ещё в ходе ссоры? По-моему, этот "намёк" притянут за уши.92.194.190.254 22:03, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) :И ещё. И по-латыни, и по-английски эти имена пишутся одинаково. Может ли быть "англизированной формой" латинское написание латинского имени? 92.194.190.254 22:07, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Его кузина убивает… а вообще непонятно откуда притянули --exlex 22:14, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) : Кузина??? Кто такая, почему не знаю? Вы не путаете Римуса и Сириуса? 92.194.190.254 22:19, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Ой. Что-то я совсем уже не то несу, наверно спать пора :) всё перепутал --exlex 22:30, февраля 12, 2011 (UTC) Убрала сегодня из статьи вот это: * Рем был убит собственным братом -- намек на печальную судьбу? * А Римус Люпин был убит своим дальним родствеником, который стал Пожирателем смерти. Первое утверждение уже разобрано выше. Второе появилось сегодня, но полагаю, что это досужие домыслы, т.к. в книге нет даже имени того, от чьей руки умер Люпин. Говорится только что он сражался с Долоховым. Об этом говорят Тонкс, когда она прибывает в Выручай-комнату. Дальнейшей информации нет. Убить его мог кто угодно. Как, например, Фреда убил взрыв, посланный неизвестно кем. Вне зависимости от того, с кем Фред сражался в этот день. Думаю, намеком на "волчью составляющую" имя «Римус Люпин» и ограничивается. Давайте не искать чёрную кошку, которой нет.Читалка 09:13, февраля 23, 2011 (UTC) Глазоньки наши ясные Откуда инфа, что они у Люпина голубые? Raliso 16:52, июня 10, 2012 (UTC) Кум Строго говоря - да, Римус приходится кумом Гарри. Но это как-то совсем не по-английски звучит. Я ошибаюсь, или в Англии вообще нет понятия "кум"? То есть, есть понятие "Крёстный отец", "крёстная мать", понятие "Крестник/крестница", но крёстные родители никем не приходятся родителям родным. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godparent Патронус На pottermore.com было написано, что Римус может вызывать телесного патронуса. Вся проблема заключается в том, что его патронус - волк, и Римус боится, что он может выдать его сущность, поэтому он предпочитает использовать нетелесного патронуса. HikaHika (обсуждение) 19:18, сентября 17, 2013 (UTC) :Никогда бы не подумала, что у Римуса был патронус-волк. И уж тем более, что волшебник может контролировать какого патронуса вызвать: телесного или бестелесного. Вы уверены, что это был официальный Поттерморе и что всё правильно переведено? (я без подколок)--Читалка (обсуждение) 21:26, сентября 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Цитата с Поттерморе: Remus’s Patronus is never revealed in the Potter books, even though it is he who teaches Harry the difficult and unusual art of producing one. It is, in fact, a wolf – an ordinary wolf, not a werewolf. Wolves are family-orientated and non-aggressive, but Remus dislikes the form of his Patronus, which is a constant reminder of his affliction. Everything wolfish disgusts him, and he often produces a non-corporeal Patronus deliberately, especially when others are watching. Примерный перевод: Патронус Римуса никогда не описывался в книгах, хотя именно он и обучал Гарри сложному искусству вызова патронуса. В действительности патронус Римуса - волк - самый обычный волк, не оборотень. По характеру волки - семейные, неагрессивные животные, но Римус не любит форму своего патронуса, так как она является напоминанием недуга. Все, что связанно с волками вызывает у него отвращение, и, по этой причине, он часто вызывает нетелесного патронуса, особенно в тех случаях, когда кто-то может его увидить. За качество перевода извиняюсь, уже ночь, голова не особо варит, но, за то что смысл весь передан верно ручаюсь. Работую учителем английского языка, так что с ним проблем у меня меньше, чем с русским=) Полный английский вариант можете прочитать на Поттерморе, в разделе J.K.Rowlings's thoughts. HikaHika (обсуждение) 20:28, сентября 18, 2013 (UTC) :Большое спасибо за цитату.--Читалка (обсуждение) 06:13, сентября 19, 2013 (UTC) Цитата В "ГП и ДС" есть хороший кусок, характеризующий Люпина. Но он очень большой. "- Ты не понимаешь, что я сделал со своей женой и своим ещё не родившимся ребёнком! Я не должен был жениться на ней, я обратил её в прокажённую! ''- Люпин лягнул перевернувшийся стул. - ''Ты всегда видел меня только среди членов Ордена или в Хогвартсе, под опёкой Дамблдора! И не знаешь, как относится к тварям вроде меня волшебное сообщество. Узнав о моей болезни, со мной-то и разговаривать перестают! Ты понимаешь, что я натворил? Даже её родные пришли от нашего брака в ужас. Да и какие родители захотели бы, чтобы их дочь вышла замуж за оборотня? А ребёнок... ребёнок... - И Люпин буквальным образом вцепился себе в волосы, сейчас он казался просто помешанным. - Подобные мне обычно не размножаются! Уверен, он родится таким же, как я. И как мне простить себя, передавшего свою болезнь ни в чём не повинному ребёнку? А если он чудом и не пойдёт в меня, лучше, в сотни раз лучше будет, если он вырастет без отца, которого ему придётся стыдиться! " Как бы так его порезать, но сохранить главное? --Читалка (обсуждение) 06:39, сентября 19, 2013 (UTC) ??? Как связанны название статьи , Данное высказывание: Этой статье посвящены некоторые комментарии. и ссылка в высказывании ??? Его имя РЕмус, а не Римус! В переводе РОСМЭН он Римус, а вики придерживается именно этого перевода. Orube13 (обсуждение) 02:07, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC)